Falling Stars
by Spottedleaf12478
Summary: Stars that have fallen shall suffer at the paws of kin before they rise . This is the story of Fallenkit. a small kit whose own mother hated his very existence. story is much better than the summary... T for violent deaths later. please R&R
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Everyone has a story. It may be sad, or funny, or even heart-warming. Some may want to share their story with everyone they meet. They may want to keep their story locked away, hoping to forget, but no one can run away from their story. It's what defines you as you.

There are those stories that are painful. Every love is ripped away. All joy is gone. There is no light in the bleak world of the story. But the story makes the cat, a better cat. That story is mine.

My name is Fallenstar. I am leader of Windclan. I was cursed by my mother, who wanted me dead, even as a kit. Many have died because they followed me too closely on my path of destruction. I have suffered my whole life. My entire world was dark and bleak. Whenever someone tried to light it, they were killed. I was alone in the darkness. Thing are looking up for me. The darkness is getting lighter as cats try to show me I am not worthless. The lifeless path I am on is starting to thrive.

My adopted sister callen me Fallenkit, after a fallen star, and over-looked miracle. The night she died, I looked into the sky and saw a falling star. The next day, I noticed silver spots in my daughter's fur. I looked into the stars and promised to raise he right and keep her safe.

My name is Fallenstar. I am leader of Windclan. I have suffered my whole life and this is my story.

_**So, what do you guts think? Pretty sweet huh? Please review! Spotty :3**_


	2. Allegiances

**Thunderclan-**

**Leader**- Gingerstar- lithe white tom with ginger paws, ears, tipped tail, underbelly, and splotches on flank and dark green eyes

**Deputy**- Hazeleyes(Submitted as Hazelstar)- golden brown she-cat with sparkling hazel eyes

**Medicine cat**- Mistlefoot- pale grey she cat with light green eyes

**Warriors**

Chasingstorm- dark grey, thick furred tom with powerful legs and green eyes. Apprentice: Littlepaw

Birdcry- brown tabby tom with grey paws, chest, and throat and hazel eyes

Thunderpelt- dark brown tom with yellow eyes and broad, muscular shoulders

Starshine- sleek golden she cat with bright blue eyes

Lionpelt-Muscular golden tom with thick fur and emerald green eyes

Marshfern-gray-and white she-cat with black paws and ice blue eyes

Sparkheart- brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

Lionfur- sandy beige tom with amber yellow eyes.

Frostflower- beautiful white she- cat with solid blue eyes and a fluffy tail.

Windpelt- gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Leafcloud- black and white she-cat with gray eyes.

Bluefire- dark gray blue tom with black eyes and paws.

Amberfoot- tan furred she-cat with orange tinted muzzle.

Singingleaf- brown and orange she-cat with white underbelly, legs and paws.

Heatherfoot- white she-cat with a black muzzle and forepaws. Amber eyes.

Tawnyfeather- tawny she-cat with warm amber eyes

**Queens**-

Littlestorm- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkflower- night black she-cat with copper paws.

Gingerfeather: dark gold colored she-cat with gray eyes.

**Apprentices**-

Snowpaw- beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes

Littlepaw- small smoky grey she cat with neat white paws and chest with amber eyes

Petalpaw- pale calico she cat with green eyes

Starlingpaw- dark brown she-cat with black eyes and a white tail tip. Brave young apprentice with an insatiable desire to learn and help her clan.

Sweetpaw- small black she-cat with white chest and golden eyes.

Oakpaw- brown tabby tom with black stripes.

Mousepaw- small light brown tom, has green eyes. Small for his age.

**Kits;** Unlimited

Fallenkit- dark brown tom with dark green eyes. Very weak.

Brightkit- pure white with one blue eye and one green eye. deaf in left ear.

Honeykit-Honey-colored with emerald green eyes

Rainkit- light gray tabby tom with darker stripes and lighter colored underbelly.

Ravenkit- sleek black tom with green eyes.

**Elders**-

Thrushfur- brown and white tom with brown eyes. Newest elder, retired due to permanent injury to his back leg.

Thistletail- messy longfurred tom. His fur never lies flat, even as a kit it was bristly and stuck out in all directions.

Leopardclaw- gray she-cat with darker spots and whispy white around her muzzle from age.

**Shadowclan**

**Leader-** Phantomstar- muscular pitch black tom with green eyes

**Deputy**- Pinewhisker- large dark brown eyes with sap orange eyes

**Medicine cat**- Goldpelt(Submitted as Goldenclaw)- Sand colored she cat with dark ambe eyes. Apprentice- Breezepaw-dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes

Warriors

Nightfur- night black tom with dark green eyes.

Darkstorm- dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Whitecloud- pure white she-cat with opal green eyes.

Goldenclaw- golden she-cat with gray eyes

Swiftfoot-black tom with amber eyes

Froglily-white she-cat with dark brown splashes

Grazepelt-black tom with green eyes

Nightfire-Black cat with white belly and green eyes

Blossomsong-tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, a dark brown tipped-tail, a nick in her right ear, and amber eyes that seem to pierce right trough

Tigerlily- bright yellow she-cat with black and ginger stripes rippling along her flank with black ears, a dark brown tail tip, white paws, and sea-grren eyes

Sageheart-Dark gray with long legs and green eyes

Mintleaf-white with green eyes

Drizzlestep-black with white patches and ginger on her face

Waterleap-black and white all over, with a brown patch on his forepaw and ginger on his face

Troutclaw-a black tom with a white forepaw and brown patch on his back

Rushingstripe-a dark brown tom with light brown stripes zig-zagging down hs back. He's got a white tail tip and grey ear tips.

**Queens-**

Yewfur-russet-brown she-cat

Hazelfrost-wiry pale gray tabby with light blue eyes

Vipertail- dark gray she cat with an oddly striped tail.

**Apprentices-**

Creampaw- orange tabby tom with green eyes and white paws and underbelly

Freshpaw-white tom with light brown splashes

Nightpaw-pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw-a light ginger tom with dark ginger stripes on his torso/flank/tail/legs.

Yellowpaw- dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Blackpaw-long legged ashy black she-cat with wide pitch black eyes

**Kits;** Unlimited

Pinekit-sandy tom with dark green eyes

Shadowkit- black she-kit with white belly, ears, and tipped tail. Amber eyes

Redkit-russet she-cat with white marks around her blue eyes

**Elders-**

Shadeleaf-a dark brown she-cat with ginger markings/patches all over her pelt

Bramblenose- a light grey tom with deep blue eyes and a white patch of fur on his left flank.

**Windclan**

**Leader**- Heatherstar- light brown tabby she cat with white paws

**Deputy-** Longclaw- ginger and white tom with amber eyes and large paws.

**Medicine cat-** Stormflower: beautiful blue gray she-cat with stormy green eyes. Apprentice- Lynxpaw: light tan she cat wit grey spots and tufts of fur on her ears

**Warriors**

Redstorm- dark red tom with amber eyes

Grasspelt- brown she cat with wiry fur and green eyes

Shadowfur- large black tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Moonclaw- long haired pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Granitestripe- gray and white tom, always looking to make sure everything is in order before huntong for thefresh kill pile.

Redblaze- russet colored tom with lighter colored ears and tail.

Barktail- dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes.

Robinpelt- brown and white tom, always swishing about with a worried expression.

Cloudfur- pale gray she-cat with gray eyes.

Brokensky- black she-cat with a furless scar on her chest from a former battle wound.

Brackenstripe- light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and a slight frame.

Grayheart- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Moonshade- pale gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Whitefrost- bright white she-cat with brown eyes.

Leafdapple- young light gray she-cat with green eyes.

Gingerflower- light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Heatherwing- brown and ginger patches, she-cat with green eyes.

Gorsepool- dark brown she-cat with auburn eyes.

**Queens-**

Lilypelt- pale gold she cat with stunning green eyes

Tawnyflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with light amber eyes.

Lizardfoot- black she-cat with green eyes.

Foxears- excitable young golden tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices-**

Fernpaw(Submitted as Fernpelt)- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Streampaw- grey blue she cat with dark grey eyes

Grasspaw- brown tom with dark green eyes.

Mosspaw- light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Maplepaw- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a reddish chest

Berrypaw- gray tom with green eyes and a rambunctious personality.

Sootpaw- dark brown tom with sprinkles of black across his shoulders.

**Kits**; Unlimited

Leafkit- small tortoiseshell she kit with blue eyes

Mallowkit- calico she kit with white paws and amber eyes

Tinykit- a white she cat with one brown paw and green eyes. is very small

Cloudkit- small white tom with green eyes and fluffy fur.

Silverkit- silver white she cat with one black ear

Stormkit- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Windkit- silver tabby she-cat with cool blue eyes.

Emberkit(submitted as Emberstorm)- flame colored tom with bright amber eyes and dark paws

Flamekit(tail)- dark ginger tom with light blue eyes.

**Elders**-

Heatherwing- once pretty calico she-cat with blind green eyes.

Thrushstep- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Alderfur- light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Riverclan**

**Leader**- Creekstar- Tortoiseshell and white with holly green eyes.

**Deputy**- Wishrain- gray blue she-cat with emerald green eyes and a faint white star on her chest.

**Medicine cat**- Frostpoppy- silver she- cat with warm amber eyes. Walks with a slight limp in her front paw due to a split pad that refuses to heal.

**Warriors**

Redfang- rambunctious and fiercely loyal dark brown tom with black eyes.

Dusttail- dark gray tom withgreen eyes and black ears. apprentice- Tawnypaw

Brooksong- calico she-cat with green eyes. apprentice- Nightpaw

Crowtail- Dark gray almost black tom with clear blue eyes

Wildfur-dark brown tabby tom with scruffy fur that sticks out and amber eyes

Darkflower-stunning Midnight black she cat with white flecks, a long plumy tail, and deep blue eyes

Fogwhisker- large smoky gray tom with lighter colored paws and black eyes.

Jinglestorm- black tom with long whiskers. He has blue eyes and a shorter than usual tail.

Blazepelt- dark ginger and white she-cat with odd greenish gray eyes.

Blackflame- black she-cat with ginger patches and underbelly and warm amber eyes.

Treefur- brown tom with green eyes and long shaggy fur.

Addertail- light brown tom with a lighter colored tail and green eyes.

Spottedfoot- light ginger colored she-cat with dark spots and brown ears and tail. Amber eyes.

Mousetail- small gray tom

Rowanflight- solid brown tom with amber eyes and a light tail tip.

Graystorm- Longhaired light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens**-

Wintersoul- lovely silver she cat with piercing blue eyes and a blue tinted stripe down her back

Nightpelt- beautiful blue-black she cat with piercing blue eyes and a blue tinted stripe down her back

Clovertail-sleek cream she-cat with clover green eyes

**Apprentices-**

Tawnypaw-tortoiseshell and dark gray she cat with clear blue eyes

Nightpaw-Dark gray tom with patches of tortoiseshell on his paws and tail and green eyes

Crystalpaw- beautiful light gray she-cat with a bluish tinge around her paws and eyes.

Gladepaw- light gray tabby tom with green eyes and a narrow frame.

Sunpaw- ginger colored tom with a white tipped tail. Ends of his fur are tipped with black making him appear as a live ember.

Mousepaw- russet she-cat with black patches. Longer than normal legs, which make her slightly self conscious about her height.

Featherpaw- adorable fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes. Fave past time is pretending she is a rabbit and hopping tjrough the snow.

Shadowpaw- rather large dark gray and white tom with dark brown eyes. Quiet by nature, always ready to train.

Frozenpaw- frosty gray tom with pale blue eyes and a white tipped tail.

**Kits(Unlimited)-**

Flamekit- brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

Dawnkit- white she-cat with gray underbelly and dark blue eyes.

Duskkit- gray tom with white underbelly and dark blue eyes.

Mistkit- small bluish she-cat with light brown underbelly and green eyes.

Silverkit- adorable silver she-cat with icy blue eyes. Born with a slight eye problem. Her left eye didn't form correctly, so is blurry and somewhat split vision.

Fogkit- light gray tom with lighter colored underbelly and green eyes.

**Elders-**

Patchfur- black and orange patched tom with raggedy fur that is missing in places. Light green eyes that are failing.

Stonefoot- solid gray she-cat with green eyes.

Streamtail- dark gray tabby tom with brown eyes and badly scarred ears and shoulders.


	3. Chapter 1 Falling

**_there are two Heatherwings in Winclan. The elder one is now, Heatherblossom._**

~Chapter One~

I felt the warmth of the sun on my pelt. I heard the distant chirping of birds. And something rustling close by. "Psst. Hey Fade, are you gonna open your eyes?" a voice whispered close to me.

"`Course he won't." someone else snapped.

"Hello?" I coughed faintly.

I slowly opened my eyes to see four small faces peering at me. "Yippee! He opened his eyes!" a sleek black tom cried excitedly.

"Told ya he would." sniffed a pure white she kit.

"Nuh-uh!" hissed a light grey tabby.

"Um, hi." I mewed softly.

The other kits did not hear me. A night black she-cat with copper paws entered the nursery. She tucked the two toms close to her belly and let them suckle. The other two kits bounced over to feed at the belly of a pure white she cat. I realized how hungry I was. "Mommy?" I squeaked as loudly as I could.

"I see you opened your eyes, Fade." the white she cat purred. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. The cat motioned with her tail for me to come over and nurse. I rose slowly to my paws. I took a step forward and tumbled over. The white kit saw me and bounced over to help me to her mother's belly. As I drank the queen's milk, I recognized her warm scent. She was the cat who had fed me, but she wasn't my real mom.

I looked up at the queen. "Are you Littlestorm?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "These are my kits, Brightkit and Honeykit."

I let out a small sigh and rested my head on Littlestorm's large paw. A dark gold she cat stomped into the nursery. "Fade! Get over her now!" she snarled.

I smiled and stumbled over to my mother. "Hi mommy. I opened my eyes today, see?" I peered up at her. She had grey eyes. "What color are my eyes?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out later." she growled.

She grabbed my scruff and carried my outside. She tip-toed out of the camp and brought me down to the biggest puddle ever. "Wow!" i whispered.

"It's called a lake." my mother purred. "Legend says that kits with green eyes can walk all the way to the center."

"I have green eyes?"

"Yeah sure. Now try it."

I crept closer to the water. It was scary. I shivered when the water lapped closer to my tiny paws. "Mommy, I'm scared." I whimpered.

"It's okay. I believe in you."

I took a few steps into the water. I crept along the rocky ground as the water splashed my face. Suddenly, the ground was gone and I went underwater. I clawed frantically at the water but I was too weak to get back to the surface. Icy terror gripped me and I tensed up. I started sinking like a stone. My mind raced and my lungs screamed for air. Just when I thought it was all over, I felt teeth grip my scruff and pull me to the surface.

I gulped in air as I was pulled back to dry land. My fur felt heavy when I was placed on the ground. My legs gave out under the added weight. I looked up at the face of my savior. She was a beautiful white apprentice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I coughed feebly. "My name is Fade."

"I'm Snowpaw, and don't you mean Fadekit?" she asked.

"No. My mom named me Fade."

"Oh, are you Gingerfeather's kit?"

"Uh-huh."

Snowpaw flattened her ears. "Did she tell you to go in the lake?"

"Uh-huh. she said I could walk to the middle."

Snowpaw sighed. "Well, let's get you back to the nursery."

I skipped after Snowpaw excitedly. She led me to the nursery, then left without a word. "Hey Brightkit, guess what!" I squeaked.

"What." she asked looking up from her nest.

"I almost drowneded in the lake." I said triumphantly. "But I _didn't_!"

Gingerfeather stalked into the nursery. "Fade, go to sleep." she hissed.

"But-"

"Now!"

I curled up in my warm nest and wrapped my tail around my face. I peeked out and saw Gingerfeather sigh and sit down. She smiled brightly and played with the other kits. I felt a small tear roll down my fuzzy cheek. **_(I am well aware cats can't cry, but in this book they do. Deal with it.)_** Why didn't my mother love me? I was just as good as any other kit my age. I rolled over and faced the wall. I silently cried myself to sleep

When I woke, I was suspended in mid air and I felt like I was moving. I opened my eyes to see nothing but emptiness and black. A faint mist surrounded me. "Hel-hello?" I whimpered.

"Do not be afraid, Little Fade. You are being taken to a better place." a soft voice assured him.

"Am I dead?" I squeaked.

"No. You will be found by the Storm of Red. He will take you to the land beneath the stars. you will be safe, young one, but know this." A slender tortoiseshell and white she-cat appeared out of the mist. "Stars that have fallen shall suffer at the paws of kin before the rise once more."

The cat faded and light returned to the dark world. I was still floating and moving. I looked up to see Gingerfeather carrying me. "Where are we going?" I asked.

She let out a soft growl. She put me on the ground and ran off. "Wait!" I screamed running after her.

Gingerfeather came back and grabbed me. She ran up and tossed me away. I landed in front of a large dark red paw. "Why is Thunderclan throwing away such a fine young kit?" The cat attached to the paw growled.

"He is weak." Gingerfeather hissed. "He doesn't deserve to live."

The tom stepped over me. "What are you suggesting?"

"He must die!"

Gingerfeather let out a ear splitting yowl and launched herself at the tom. I flattened myself to the ground and wailed. "A pale grey she cat wapped her body around mine. "It's alright little one. We will protect you." she whispered in my ear.

A loud thud made me look up over the she cat's tail. My mother lay sprawled on the ground. She looked up at me. "You will suffer. I will make sure of that."

Gingerfeather went limp and her flank stopped rising up and down with her breath. "Is she dead?" I breathed.

"Yes." The red tom said. "Cloudfur, Greyheart, Moonclaw, take her body back to Thunderclan. Tell her we killed her after she attacked and murdered her kit inside our borders."

"Redstorm, we can't steal a kit." Moonclaw hissed.

"Kit, you wanna go back?" Redstorm asked me.

"No." I whimpered. My father was still alive. He hated me just as much.

Moonclaw rolled her eyes and joined the others. "C'mon little one. My mate has kits that are about as old as you are."

I followed Redstorm across the open land. He took me to a clearing with other cats in them. I was brought into a nursery. "Stop it Leafkit!" someone yelled.

"I will not you big mouse-heart!"

"Get off! You're bigger. It's not fair at all."

I looked over to see several kits playing together. A tortoiseshell she kit had a small white she kit pinned. The white she kit was struggling to get free. "Lilypelt." Redstorm called. "I found this kit on the border. I was hoping you could take care of him."

"Sure. He's darling." purred a sweet voice.

I ignored the older cats and crept closer to the playing kits. "Hello there!" a silver she kit with one black ear called. "I'm Silverkit. Who are you?"

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"Well, you can tell me when you remember." Silverkit giggled. "Wanna come play?"

"Um, sure."

"Leafkit, Mallowkit, and the new kit, come here." someone called.

Two she kit ran giggling past me and towards a pale gold she cat. I stumbled after them. "You two, this is your new brother. Be nice to him." The cat said. "My name is Lilypelt and these two are Leafkit and Mallowkit."

"Hi." I whispered shyly.

"Hi. I'm Leafkit. Who are you?"

"Uh..."

"Okay, where did you come from?"

"Thunderclan. My mom didn't want me anymore."

"Hey, how about we call you Fallenkit."

"Fallenkit?"

"Yeah, for a fallen star. An over-looked miracle."

I smiled at Leafkit. Fallenkit. I actually had a real clan name. "Hey Silverkit!" I cried. I couldn't wait to tell my friend my new name.

**_Yay! This chapter was fun to write. It also made me sad writing it, lol. What did y'all think of it? Tell me in the reviews. Spotty :3_**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**TO CONTINUE THE STORY, I NEED WHAT WINDCLAN CAMP LOOKS LIKE, I NEED WHAT THE NURSERY, ELDERS, LEADERS, WARRIORS, AND APPRENTICES DENS LOOK LIKE.. I _HAD_ THE FIELD GUIDE, BUT I CANT FIND IT... :( SO IF YOU HAVE THE FIELD GUIDE, SEND ME WHAT THE DENS ARE! PLEASE!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 2 First Death

~Chapter Two~

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Come on!" Mallowkit's persistent voice woke me.

I yawned loudly. "What?" I grumbled groggily.

I opened my eyes to see Lilypetal was still sound asleep. I was still tucked against her chest, with her soft pale gold paw over me. I crawled out from underneath the safety of my 'paw cave' and sat up to face Leafkit and Mallowkit.

"We get to go into the camp today!" Leafkit exclaimed.

"Yay?"

"I know! I'm so excited." Mallowkit purred as she bounced up and down.

"You have to remember that Fallenkit came from Thunderclan. He's already been out in our territory." Silverkit mewed padding up behind me.

"Kill-joy." grumbled Leafkit

"C'mer Fallenkit. You gotta meet Stormkit. She's so cool." Silverkit told me brightly.

I followed her over to where the other kits were talking. "Hey Stormkit." A flame colored tom called. "You look lovely today."

A grey tabby she kit looked up. She smiled sweetly. "Really?" she purred.

"Yes."

Her sweet smile disappeared. "I know you're lying. Go away Emberkit."

"How do you do that?" Emberkit asked in a shocked tone.

"I just do."

"And that's Stormkit." Silverkit mewed.

"How does she do that?" I cried in absolute shock.

Silverkit shrugged. "She just does. I don't get it either."

"Fallenkit! Redstorm is here." Lilypetal's calm voice called gently.

"Bye! Have fun!" Silverkit called happily as I darted off to greet my father.

Mallowkit was jumping up and down with excitement. Redstorm laughed. "Let's go, kits." he said turning away.

"Wait! Can Silverkit go?" I asked.

Redstorm looked at the small silver she kit. "I guess so."

"Yes!" Silverkit and I purred together.

Silverkit started to run off when Lizardfoot stopped her. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

"To see the camp with Redstorm." Silverkit said shuffling her paws.

"That's fine. Just making sure you weren't running off."

Lizardfoot sat down beside her other two kits with a sigh. Redstorm led us out of the nursery and into the camp. Cats were bustling all around the camp. A beautiful brown tabby she cat bounded up to meet us. "Hello, my name is Fernpaw. I came to show you the apprentices den." she purred.

I smiled at her. She was nice and pretty. Fernpaw led us to a dip in the land with nests in it. "This is where the apprentices sleep, Out underneath the stars."

Redstorm nodded. "The warriors sleep over there, outside too." Redstorm pointed with his tail.

Silverkit giggled as I watched Fernpaw walk off. Redstorm continued to show us the elders den and medicine cat den. Then, he took us out of the camp. "Wow! What is that?" Mallowkit screeched racing towards the lake.

"Mallowkit, wait!" Redstorm called.

Redstorm darted after her just as I saw the shadow of a huge bird in the ground. A loud screech filled the air. I looked up and saw the bird that was casting the shadow. It was gigantic! "Mallowkit, run!" Leafkit screamed, terrified.

The bird swooped down and grabbed Mallowkit. "No!" I screamed.

Redstorm leapt on the bird's back and snarled. "Redstorm, don't!" Leafkit sobbed.

The bird threw Redstorm off and he slammed against a tree. A loud crack filled my ears and Redstorm fell limp to the ground. The bird dropped Mallowkit, but it was too late for her. It turned and faced us and flew directly at us with deadly speed. "Run!" I shouted turning the other way.

"Where?" Silverkit hissed.

"Just run!"

Leafkit and Silverkit ran after me as fast as they could. We were kits, we couldn't run very fast. The bird's long talons were getting closer to us. "There's a bush!" Leafkit yelled.

I ran straight for the bush and dove into it, Leafkit and Sliverkit right behind me. The bush was prickly and scratched us, but I didn't care. We huddled together as the bird attacked the bush and screeched when it couldn't reach us. "Fallenkit, it's going to go get Mallowkit." Leafkit whimpered.

The bird flew up and I shot out of the bush. I ran faster than ever before to reach poor Mallowkit's body. I toppled over just in front of her and grabbed her scruff. I started to drag her away. She was too heavy for me. The bird's shadow was right over me and I knew I was going to die. Then, Silverit appeared beside me and helped me pull Mallowkit away. The bird's talons hit the ground seconds later, right where I just was. "Thanks." I whispered to Silverkit.

She just smiled and helped me pull Mallowkit back to the bush. The bird stayed there, right outside, patiently waiting for us to come out. "We can't leave." Leafkit whispered, terror returning to her.

I settled down next to her. "Leafkit, four kits are out of the camp. Eventually, someone will notice and come looking for us. We'll be okay." I told her.

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Yes." I assured her.

Leafkit saw Mallowkit's body and began to cry softly into my shoulder. Silverkit tried to comfort her by licking her shoulder comfortingly. I did the same. "Leafkit, it's alright. We will be okay." I told her again.

"But, but Mallowkit was m-my sister!" she wailed.

The bird screeched again, causing us to jump in alarm. Another, more familiar screech, followed it. "That's a cat!" Silverkit yelled.

I peeked out a bit and saw a light brown tabby she cat come running at the bird, She knocked it aside as more cats ran to help. The she cat looked at the bush. "You may come out now." she mewed.

Silverkit and I pulled Mallowkit's body out from under the bush. "That bird got her." I whispered. "Redstorm too."

"Wait, you're Heatherstar!" Silverkit yelled.

Heatherstar nodded. "C'mon. you three. We need to get you home."

Heatherstar picked up Mallowkit and led us home. Leafkit huddled at my side and whimpered. Heatherstar too us bac to the nursery. Lilypetal wailed in pain when she saw Mallowkit. "I'm very sorry, Lilypetal, but Redstorm is also dead."

Lilypetal just sobbed in horror and pain. I waled to her side and rested my chin on her paw. Lilypetal looked up at me. She pulled me against her and tucked my under her chin. I just laid there and comforted her.

"Tonight, we will sit vigil for them." Heatherstar mewed gently.

_'Vigil?" _I thought. _'What's a vigil? Sounds fun.'_

**~Later that night~**

I sat beside Redstorm and Mallowkit's body silently. Leafkit was snuggled up close to Mallowkit and had her nose pressed in her fur. I was getting impatient. Foxears walked up to me. "Fallenkit, would you like to come bac yo the nursery and sleep?" she asked.

I nodded solenmly. "That would be okay. Leafkit, would you lie to come?" I asked turning to look at her.

Leafkit shook her head. Foxears nosed my towards the nursery. "C'mon now." She mewed.

I settled down beside Foxears's swollen belly. Her kits would come soon. I yawned and fell asleep.

I woke up in a clearing surrounded by a strange mist. "Hello?" I whimpered.

"Hello Fallenkit." the tortoiseshell she cat approached me. "Your sister and father have died, I am sorry. But do not worry, my little one, hope is coming.

**_Yeah! Long chapter! Please Reveiw and check out the newest chapter of Heart of Clover!_**


	6. Chapter 3 The Comfort of a Mother

~Chapter Three~

I poked my head into he nursery. I looked over at Foxears and her three kits. Sunkit looked up and saw me. She came running over. "Hi Fallenkit! Can I hear another story of Mallowkit and the owl?"

"Fallenkit! Get out here!" someone yelled from outside.

"Coming!" I shouted over my shoulder. I turned back to Sunkit. "Sorry, Sunkit, maybe later. I have training."

I ran out of the nursery and joined the rest of the cats. Fernpelt smiled as I stood at her side. The rest of the apprentices stood with their mentors. Grasspelt grinned. "If you all are lucky, this will be your last training session."

"Hopefully..." Fernpelt mewed brightly, looking at me.

I smiled as my ears grew hot, and I shyly looked down. Leafpaw giggled. "Shut up." I growled playfully.

"C'mon. Let's go train." Gorsepool laughed.

Mapleblossom led us to the training hollow. "Alright, mentors on this end, apprentices by that bush. We are going to be Shadowclan, and you are Windclan. Your mission: defend the camp, that bush. Shadowfur is standing in as Phantomstar. If we reach the bush and crush it, we win. If you pin Shadowfur, you win." Mapleblossom explained.

"We will star off with a few minutes to figure out a strategy." Whitefrost said.

Leafpaw pulled us into a tight circle. "Alright, Two of you need to guard the bush-camp. The rest of us will hold them off. Windpaw, you're the fastest. When the time is right, you charge and tackle Shadowfur-Phantomstar."

"Fallenpaw and I will guard the bush!" Silverpaw said quickly.

"Alright, begin!" Fernpelt yelled.

Silverpaw and I stood in front of the bush. "Good luck." Flamepaw whispered over his shoulder.

"You too." I said.

"Now!" someone yelled.

When the older cats surged forward, I surveyed the grounds. I realized that no one was guarding Shadowfur. We were outnumbered! "Silverpaw, you have to go help them!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"They are outnumbered. Go!"

Silverpaw jumped into battle. I watched her tackle Grasspelt, who was trying to get to the bush. I smiled happily. But then, Whitefrost leapt out of the crowd and ran for the bush. I hissed and crouched down. When Whitefrost got close enough, I jumped up and wrapped my paws around her neck. I pushed off the ground with my hind legs and rolled her over. I pinned her to the ground and cuffed her ears with sheathed claws. I nipped softly at her muzzle. "Stay out of our camp, you Shadowclan filth." I hissed.

"Never!" Whitefrost growled back.

"Windpaw, Now!" Emberpaw shouted.

In a flash of silver, Windpaw ran for Shadowfur, but Mapleblossom got her first. I jumped off of Whitefrost and scrambled past Windpaw and Mapleblossom and tackled Shadowfur. "Ha! Mentors lose!" I yelled.

"Good job all of you." Gorsepool mewed. "Now, Leafpaw, Flamepaw and Stormpaw, you're team one. Emberpaw and Windpaw, you're team two. Silverpaw and Fallenpaw, you're team three."

"Teams for what?" Stormpaw asked.

"Team hunting." Cloudfur said.

"Team one, hunt by the Riverclan border, team two, by the lake and team three, Thunderclan border." Greyheart said.

Silverpaw and I walked to the border. I could tell she was embarrassed "Silverpaw, I don't mind hunting in the Thunderclan border. My past is behind me now."

Silverpaw nodded. "It's just, what if we see your real mom or dad or siblings." she murmured.

"I have no real siblings, and my mom is dead, and I never knew my father."

"What's Windclan doing so close to the... Fade?" someone growled.

I looked up to see a pure white she cat with one blue eye and one green eye. "Brightkit?" I whispered.

"Actually, It's Brightfeather now." she said.

"I'm Fallenpaw now."

"Fallenpaw?"

"Yeah." piped up Silverpaw defensively. "For a fallen star."

"And who are you?" Brightfeather growled.

"I am his best friend." Silverpaw sniffed.

"Yeah? I was his best friend first."

"Brightfeather, shut up. I am in Windclan now. You aren't my best friend and you never will be. You are my enemy now." I said.

"Brightfeather." someone called in a sweet voice.

"Over here, Thunderpelt." she called back sweetly. Brightfeather turned to face us. "Here comes my mate, and he hates Windclan." she spat.

A dark brown tom slipped out of the thick Thunderclan undergrowth. He looked right at me. "You." he spat viciously.

"Me?" I asked confused.

Thunderpelt launched himself over the border and pinned me to the ground. "You will pay for what happened to her."

The tom grabbed my scruff and began pulling me away from my home. I thrashed around angrily. "Silverpaw, get help!" I screamed.

Thunderpelt pulled me into the undergrowth and out of sight. He shoved a ball of moss in my mouth and shoved me into a tangle of brambles so I couldn't move. "It's your fault she's dead! If you hadn't thrown a fit, she could have come back and we could have been together! Why couldn't you have been a kit worth being a leader! That's all she wanted!" Thunderpelt screamed at me for doing things I couldn't remember.

Thunderpelt ran off yelling for Brightfeather. I tried to spit out the moss ball, but part of it was caught on my teeth. Everytime I struggled, the brambles squeezed my tighter. I tried to scream, but I could barely make a sound. "Here he is." someone whispered.

I looked up to see Thunderpelt standing with a lithe ginger and white tom. "So, this is the Windclan intruder?" the tom said.

"Yes. We need to kill him!"

The tom rolled his eyes. "Thunderpelt, go back to camp."

"But I-"

"Go."

Thunderpelt stalked away. The tom pulled me out of the brambles and tugged the moss ball out of my mouth. "I'm not an intruder! He brought me here!" I wailed.

"I know. Brightfeather told me. I'm Gingerstar, leader of Thunderclan. Go home little one."

I nodded and darted off. I didn't like Thunderpelt. I ran across the border and hid in a bush and cried. I was scared and I felt unwanted. Why didn't Silverpaw come to help me? She must have wanted me to die. just like my mother. "Hush, my little Fallenpaw."

I looked up to see the same tortoiseshell she cat. "You are a liar! You said hope is coming. Now I am unwanted." I sobbed angrily.

"No, you are not unwanted. You are loved. Silverpaw couldn't get to the others fast enough. But hope is coming, and I am sorry for what is to come."

The cat faded ad I heard someone call my name. "I'm here!" I screamed running out of the bush. I crashed into Silverpaw and Leafpaw.

"Calm down." Flamepaw joked coming up with Emberpaw.

"Sorry." I panted.

"What are you doing here?" Silverpaw asked. "I mean, you were dragged into Thunderclan territory."

"Gingerstar rescued me." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Fallenpaw!" came a terrified shriek.

I looked up to see a flash of brown tabby fur plummet from a tree. I heard the all too familiar crunch when it hit the groung. "Fernpelt!" I screamed.

I raced to her side, but she was dead. "No, no you can't die!" I sobbed. "I love you!"

I was shaking now. I pressed my nose into her still warm fur. "Fallenpaw?" Silverpaw asked walking up to me.

I sobbed uncontrollably. Silverpaw and Leafpaw sat on either side of me. The older cats began to run forward. Cloudfur tried to pull me away, but I refused to leave Fernpelt's side. "Fallenpaw!" Cloudfur yelled angrily.

She head-butted my chest and threw me back. I looked up, angry. "Fallenpaw..." someone whispered.

"Fallenpaw?"

"Fallenpaw!"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, furious.

I ran off. I ran back into camp and back to the nursery. I ran roght to where Lilypelt still slept. I curled up against her belly and cried softly. "Fallenpaw, are you okay?"

"No! Fernpelt is dead!" I cried.

Lilypelt didn't say anything else. she just curled around me and comforted me by just being there. She gently licked the top of my head. And that's all I needed. I didn;t need a bunch of apprentices yowling at me, I didn't need that tortoiseshell talking to me. All I needed was the comfort of my mother.

**_Please tell me how you liked the story and how I did writing it. Don't tell me I made grammatical errors, I know I probably have... Just tell me how you feel about the story. Please please review :3_**


	7. Chapter 4 Brightfeather Speaks the Truth

**_I'm so so so sorry that his name was Fallenkit at the beginning of the last chapter. I meant to put Fallenpaw. Sorry it was confusing :( But I had accidently deleted the beginning three times..._**

~Chapter Four~

When I opened my eyes, Lilypelt was asleep. Sunkit was playing happily with Otterkit and Shellkit. I sighed and slid out from under Lilypelt's warm paw. I walked outside to see it was nearly nightfall. I groaned and padded quietly out of camp. "Where are you going?" Brackenstripe, who was on guard, asked.

"For a walk." I hissed. "I'll be back before dark."

Brackenstripe nodded and I wandered off. I felt alone and afraid. I wished Fernpelt had never died. I didn't even know how she got in that tree in the first place. I stopped when I reached the Thunderclan border. Who was Thunderpelt? Why had he wanted me dead for killing his mate? His mate wasn't dead, and I hadn't killed anyone. _'It's your fault she's dead! If you hadn't thrown a fit, she could have come back and we could have been together! Why couldn't you have been a kit worth being a leader! That's all she wanted!'_ Thunderpelt's hateful words echoed in my head.

Then I understood it all. Thunderpelt was my father. He was blaming me for Gingerfeather's death. "I didn't kill her, Thunderpelt!" I screamed to no one.

If Thunderpelt hadn't been so stupid to hold a grudge against an apprentice for his mate's death, Fernpelt would still be alive. I felt furious. I watched in horror as a huge group of Thunderclan cats came out of the undergrowth and walked down by the lake. I fled back home and nearly crashed into Heatherstar. She growled at me. "I suppose you forgot about the Gathering." she growled.

I lowered my head. "Yes. I've had alot on my mind." I whispered.

Heatherstar nodded toward the back of the group. "Go." she grumbled.

I walked to where the rest of the apprentices were and stood next to Leafpaw. "Good job, mouse-brain!" Emberpaw snickered.

"You leave him alone!" Leafpaw hissed.

"Why should I?" Emberpaw challenged

"Be quiet." Emberpaw's mentor, Grasspelt hissed.

I shuffled after Leafpaw and Silverpaw stood at my side. "It's not your fault, Fallenpaw. I know you loved her. But there will be other she cats. I dunno. Maybe you'll meet someone else." She looked away with a small smile.

"Yeah." I said brightly. "I do like Sunkit."

"Oh." Sliverpaw whispered.

I smiled and quickly darted across the log bridge to the island. Heatherstar leapt into the tree and sat beside Gingerstar. He paid no mind to her, he scanned the clearing with the gaze of a hawk. I glanced over at the Thunderclan side and saw Thunderpelt sitting with Brightfeather. She looked scared. She met my gaze and I motioned with my tail for her to come over. Brightfeather walked over and sat next to me. "What?" she whispered.

"Meet me in that bush after the Gathering." I whispered.

Brightfeather nodded and walked away. Leafpaw ran up, grabbed my scruff, and dragged me to a group of apprentices. I said hi and they all wanted to talk to me. A tortoiseshell she cat, Tawnypaw, gazed at me with a content smile. A ginger tom glared at me suspiciously. I looked at him, and he growled. "Stop it Redpaw." a dark ginger she cat growled. "I'm Yellowpaw and this is Redpaw."

"And I'm Blackpaw." piped up an ashy black she cat with wide pitch black eyes.

Leafpaw stared at Blackpaw with wide, nervous eyes. "I'm Fallenpaw." I said calmly.

Blackpaw opened her mouth to say something, then shut it as Creekstar started the Gathering. I could have cared less about the Gathering. I zoned out and stared absent-mindedly stared at the base of the tree. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Redpaw glaring st me viciously. I ignored him and waited for the gathering to end. I slipped away in silence and id in the bush until Brightfeather joined me. "What did you want?" she grumbled.

"Are you happy? With Thunderpelt I mean." I asked.

Brightfeather sighed. "The clan thought I loved another cat from a different clan, so I chose Thunderpelt as my mate to get them off my back. He's mean to me, Fallenpaw."

"I'm sorry."

"But, they're right. My heart does belong to another cat."

"Really? Who?"

Brightfeather shyly looked up. "You." she whispered.

**_Ohh snap! A cliffie! Okay I think I want to write several more fanfics. I am bu__rsting with ideas LOL! I think I am going to start up a couple more create a cats or other animals, or maybe even nekos._ _I'm also going to star sticking to updating this story once a week, either Friday or Saturday because shool is staring back and I have band camp next wednesday so I am not going to have alot of time to write stories. Also, I should have the prologue up __for my newest story_ _shortly. Please review! :3_**


	8. Chapter 5 Running

~Chapter Five~

I stared in shock at what Brightfeather had just said. "I-I can't be your mate." I said.

Brightfeather inched closer. "And why not?" she whispered.

"I'm in Windclan and you are in Thunderclan. It's against the warrior code."

"So?"

"I'd be disloyal to my clan." I heard my voice shake as Brighfeather continued to inch closer, our bodies pressing together. I gasped when she licked my muzzed. "Fallenpaw!" someone called.

Sighing in relief, I jumped out of the bush and almost ran into Silverpaw. "C'mon." she mewed. "Lilypetal is looking for you."

I glanced over at Brightfeather as she slipped away. I followed Silverpaw and we ran to catch up with our clan. Lilypetal saw us and licked the top of my head gently. "Stop it, mom!" I growled.

"I was worried. When you have your own kits, you'll understand." She purred.

I rolled my eyes and stomped back to camp. Sunkit was waiting at the entrance for me. "Hi Fallenpaw! How was the Gathering?" she asked.

"It was really boring." I said with a smile.

I yawned loudly and went back to the apprentices den with Leafpaw beside me. "I'll tell you about it later, Sunkit." I called.

Silverpaw sat in her nest and chatted quietly with Flamepaw for a while. Emberpaw shoved him away and puffed out his chest. "I caught a squirrel for you today, Silverpaw! But Heatherstar made me give it to the elders, so I told them that you caught it."

Silverpaw smiled. "That's nice." she murmured.

Silverpaw relaxed in her next and drifted off into sleep. Emberpaw growled when I tried to speak. "She's mine." he hissed. "You don't deserve her."

I flattened my ears and narrowed my eyes. "And why is that?" I spat.

"Because you're Thunderclan filth. Your own mother didn't even want you!"

"Take it back!" I roared, waking Silverpaw.

"Fallenpaw," she murmured groggily.

"Yeah, shut up Thunderclan, we're trying to sleep." Emberpaw chuckled darkly.

I snarled and leapt at Emberpaw. He went limp and I scratched his shoulder. Suddenly, Emberpaw threw me off with incredible force and pinned me to the ground. He pressed a paw on my throat and hissed darkly in my ear, "You do not deserve to live. You are nothing."

Loud pawsteps came closer and Emberpaw suddenly leaped onto the floor and wailed in pain. Longclaw stepped into the den and grabbed my scruff and dragged me out. "Fallenpaw, you know better than to fight and injure your own denmate. Your punishment will be-"

"You monster!" Tawnyflower screeched. "How dare you nearly murder my baby."

Tawnyflower swatted my sharply on the face. I stumbleed backward and stared at her. "Send him away! Make him an outcast!" she roared.

Longclaw shooed her away. "Fallenpaw, as punishment, your warrior ceremony will be postponed."

I snarled. "You can't do that! That isn't fair! Emberpaw attacked me!"

LOngclaw just shook his head and walked away. "Sorry." he muttered.

I felt rage bubbling up inside of me. "No you aren't!" I screamed. "This is only because I'm from Thunderclan! Emberpaw is just as guilty as I am!"

"Fallenpaw, you deserve this punishment."

"No he doesn't" yelled Leafpaw. "Emberpaw started it!"

Longclaw whipped around and growled. "Leafpaw, shut up or you will suffer the same fate!"

Quickly, while Longclaw wasn't looking, I raced out of camp. Redblaze tried to run after me, but I kept running until he stopped. I sprinted across the border and dragged myself up a tree and tucked myself away in a clump of leaves. I sniffed and felt tears drip down my cheeks. I looked down and to my surprise, saw Thunderpelt and Brightfeather. She whimpered as Thunderpelt came closer to her.

I silently climbed down the tree and tackled Thunderpelt. "Leave her alone!" I screamed.

I dug my claws into his shoulders and raked my hind claws down his back. I jumped off of him. "Come with me, Brightfeather." I whispered.

I raced away with Brightfeather on my heels. We ran away from the territories and far away from anyone who could hurt us. We collapsed together and I looked up at her. She stared curiously at me. "Why?" was the only thing she whispered.


	9. Chapter 6 Kindness in All Cats

~Chapter Six~

I stared at Brightfeather. Then everything started to sink in. I had run away from my clan, attacked a Thunderclan warrior and ran away with his mate. I stared off into space with my jaw hanging open. "Fallenpaw...?" Brightfeather whispered.

"I'm sorry Brightfeather, I was angry at my clanmates, so I ran." I whispered.

Brightfeather smiled. "I understand." she nervously glanced over her shoulder. "What if Thunderpelt catches us?"

"I have an idea." I whispered devilishly. "Follow me."

I skated along the edge of Thunderclan territory and entered after a few heartbeats. I skittered silently through the undergrowth until I came to the camp. I peered over the edge at the leader's den. "Gingerstar!" I called softly.

A ginger and white head poked out of the opening. "Hello?" He mewed.

"Up here." Gingerstar turned and saw me. "Brightfeather is being tortured by Thunderpelt every night and we are both worried about her saftey."

Gingerstar narrowed his eyes. "Thank you Fallenpaw, now you should get home before your clan thinks we've captured you."

I turned back to face Brightfeather. "Thank you." she purred.

I smiled. "Goodbye, Brightfeather."

I felt a pang of sorrow as I sprinted back through the territory. Just before I crossed the border, I saw the same tortoiseshell she cat. I stopped. "You have done a brave thing today, Fallenpaw."

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you leave me alone." I hissed.

She looked me in the eyes. "I'm trying to help." she whispered.

"I don't need your help."

I ran past her and fled back to camp.

{[(LINE)]}

"Leafshine! Silverflower! Emberstorm! Flametail! Stormrain! Windfur! Sunpaw! Shellpaw! Otterpaw!"

I sat alone in the back as my clan cheered the new warriors and apprentices. Emberstorm stalked past me with his apprentice, Sunpaw. He chuckled darkly as he left camp. I hissed quietly to myself.

The rest of the cats started to walk off. "Stop!" Heatherstar yowled. "We have one more apprentice whose ready to become a warrior."

Cloudpaw puffed out his chest proudly. "Its me!" he yelled.

"Quiet. Fallenpaw, please step forward." Heatherstar yowled.

I instantly brightened up and I raced to the front of the crowd. "What!" Longclaw screeched. "He can't become a warrior! We postponed-"

"No. You postponed his ceremony. I have the power to overrule your decision."

Longclaw snarled as the cats cheered. Heatherstar grinned. "Fallenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" I mewed proudly.

"Then I name you, Fallenshadow, and welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan. Starclann honors your bravery."

I bent my head and licked Heatherstar's shoulder. The rest of the clan cheered my name. I stepped back and smiled at Heatherstar. Leafshine bounced up to me. "Hey Fallenshadow! Wanna go hunting with me and Flametail?" she asked.

"Later." I mewed. "I'm gonna go see Lilypetal."

I padded into the nursery where Lilypetal was speaking with Foxears. "Hi Lilypetal." I called. "Did you see the ceremony?"

Lilypetal smiled and purred loudly. "I did, my little warrior." she nuzzled my cheek. "I'm so proud."

**_Just a really cute, short chapter :)_**


	10. Chapter 7 Mother Dearest

~Chapter Seven~

"It HURTS!" Emberstorm screamed as he was dragged into camp.

His leg was twisted and bleeding. Longclaw pulled the screaming tom into the medicine cat den. I ran up to Silverflower. "What happened?" I asked alarmed.

"We were training the apprentices when bozo over there decided to show off by jumping out of a tree." Silverflower whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Mouse brain." I growled.

Heatherstar jumped onto Highrock. "Okay, Sunpaw since your assessment is tomorrow,y= you will not be needing a new mentor."

Sunpaw trotted over to me. "Hi." she purred.

I smiled. "Hi Sunpaw."

"Gross." Silverflower growled playfully. "Go flirt else where." she laughed.

Sunpaw darted over to her brothers and I turned to Silverflower. "Rude much?" I joked.

"Look who's talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Silverflower winked and walked offf, probably to find Stormrain. I got up and found Leafshine sitting by the medicine cat den. "Its my fault he's hurt." she said quietly.

"No its not!" I laughed. "Emberstorm's the one who took a flying leap out of the tree!"

"But I was there!" Leafshine hissed. "I could've stopped him!"

"Yeah, you and all the apprentices who were there."

"I feel responsible! Its a terrible feeling." Leafshine looked sadly at her paws and sniffed.

I put my chin on Leafshine's head and she pushed her face into my neck. My fur soon grew warm with her tears. "Its not your fault. I know it in my heart, Leafshine."

Leafshine looked up at me and smiled. "You always know what to say, Fallenshadow. I love you."

"Lilypetal!" someone shrieked.

I jumped up and sprinted to the nursery and saw Tawnyflower wailing and backing out of the nursery with her newest litter. "Where's mum?" I yelled.

Tawnystar looked at me with horror. "She was having trouble sleeping, so i fetched some poppy seeds from Stormflower, but they were foxglove seeds."

My eyes widened and panic filled me. Iburst into the nursery, Lilypaetle lay stiff in her bed. I lowered my ear to her chest and I heard her faint heartbeat. "Mum?" I whimpered.

"Can't... move..." she whispered. "Hurts..."

I saw her eyes were full of pain and terror. "Get Stormflower now!" I shouted.

Stormflowed grimly walked into the nursery. "There's nothing I can do, except give her peace."Stormflower lay a small purple flower at my feet. "This is Nightshade." she whispered. "It will kill her instantly. She won't suffer, just slip away. Otherwise, she'd suffer this paralysis before her heart finally gives out. I'm sorry Fallenshadow."

Tears rolled down my cheeks now. "Lilypetal." I whispered. "I love you. You were always my real mum. Though, not by blood. You were always there for me when I needed you. Now I'm here for you. I love you so much. Remember that."

"My fallen star." she choked out. She rolled her eyes towards the entrance. "And my shining leaf."

I looked back at Leafshine standing in the entrance. "Leafshine..." I whimpered.

Leafshine was at my side in an instant. "Mom... don't die."

"She's paralyzed. She's suffering." Stormflower whispered.

"Then help her!"

"I can't. But I can end her suffering. With the Nightshade."

Leafshine began to cry harder. I leaned against her. "Let me die... in peace." Lilypetal said softly. "I will eat the flower. I will return to my storm of red and my tiny mallow flower. I miss them so terribly."

I pushed the nightshade to Lilypetal. "Goodbye mother." I said softly. "Tell Mallowkit and Redstorm we miss them."

Lilypetal ate the nightshade and she never spoke another word. Her breath was gone. Her eyes closed. Leafshine wailed and sobbed into her mother's cold fur. "She died thinking of her family. She did not die alone." I told her.

Leafshine looked at me with hate in her eyes. "Its you." she hissed.

I stepped back, alarmed. But I noticed something. Leafshine's green eyes had turned grey. "Leafshine?" I whispered.

"You killed her. And your precious Redstorm and Mallowkit and Fernpelt."

"Gingerfeather." I hissed. "Get out of my sister."

"She isn't your sister." Gingerefather's voice sneered. "She never was. But what does it matter? She too will die soon. You don't deserve to have friends anymore. I'll kill everyone you love. Until you are all alone. Then and only then, will I take you."

Leafshine collapsed, but she was still breathing. I crouched beside her. "I won't let her take you too, Leafshine. I couldn't live without you."

**_I'M BACK! And so's _Falling Stars._ Back and just as thrilling as before. Questions to keep_** **_you up at night, Does Leafshine really die? How did foxglove seeds get into the medicine cat den? WWhy does Stormflower carry around Nightshade? Could Lilypetal have been saved? Find out next chappie! Or maybe the next one :) Also check out my forum!_**


End file.
